Broad Daylight
by florreco
Summary: Sakura and the Code:breakers head to the beach again. In progress. Warning: will contain fluffiness
1. Sunscreen

Well, I basically wrote this on a whim. I got inspired by a 'imagine your otp' blog on tumblr and discovered some really cute and inspiring OTP-concepts that eventually made me come up with this.

Of course I used my own OTP: Ogami and Toki x3.

(I dedicate this to Tezz, as a thanks for writing a birthday fic for me)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright summer day, and for the first time of the year Sakura and the five Code: breakers decided to go back to the beach they went last year. This time Prince (whose Lost Form is a mermaid) gave the others some proper swimming lessons before going off to the sea. It was pretty embarrassing for Ogami and Toki to admit that they both never learned how to swim. Yuuki didn't care and stayed just as enthusiast as he always was. Nor did Heike care (he didn't need any swimming lessons since he isn't allowed to take off his restriction uniform in the first place).

After Prince's rather tough and severe swimming lessons, they finally took a break and lied down on the comfortable, heated sunloungers.  
But Prince already started to yell at them even before Ogami and Toki could lie down. Both boys forgot to put on their sunscreen.  
Quickly they ran to their bags, because both still remembered pretty well what happened last year: After they had been saved by Prince in the sea after nearly drowning, Prince herself, Sakura, Yuuki, Toki and Ogami had gotten so burned they ended up with faces looking like tomatoes.  
With feet that are already burned by the hot sand they put on their sunscreen. Especially Toki needed a few more layers since he has the fairest skin. The blonde's hair has gotten pretty long over the past few months; so therefore he had borrowed one of Prince's elastics and made a little pony tail in his hair.  
Meanwhile Ogami watched him as Toki smeared some sunscreen on his neck. Ogami was pretty surprised to see him like that. Now he looked even more like girl.  
Well, at least he didn't have to see those blonde bangs that usually stuck out like odd fangs.

"There's also a hairdresser, in case you didn't know."

Toki turned around and narrowed his heterochromatic eyes towards the raven.

"Shut up" He said obstinately. "At least the girls like me." He added with a playful grin.

Ogami sighed as he turned his face towards the brilliant sun.  
Suddenly he realized that he has forgotten to put on his sunglasses. So once again, before he could _finally _relax, he sat up to reach his bag.

"Ogami, you have a moment?"

"Hold on." Ogami replied as he searched for his sunglasses.

"Your sunglasses are here, Ogami-kun." Toki said while grinning at him.

Ogami turned around and noticed Toki-kun lying on his stomach, holding up a snow-white finger on which his sunglasses were dangling.  
He snatched them from Toki's finger and put them roughly on his nose. When he was ready to lie back to his beloved sunlounger, Toki interrupted him again and asked: "Ogami-kuuun, Can you put some sunscreen on my back? x33"

And Ogami sat there, wishing he could bury his face into the heated wood of his sunlounger.

Ugh, Toki is _such_ a kid.

* * *

To be continued.

It's a little rushed, sorry about that :D

I hope you liked it!


	2. Just a little tiny bit

Haha, okay, here is part 2. I really have the bad habit of stretching out my time. Again, the story is kinda short, racy and full of fluffiness.

...and a little weird too, but that how I also see the relationship of Toki and Ogami (I ship it hard though)

Enjoy!

* * *

Why does Toki necessarily have to piss him off like that? First (he obviously did it, alright) by stealing Ogami's glasses and then ask him, like some annoying little sister, to put sunscreen on his back.

"Ask someone else." He said as he stubbornly latched on to his sunlounger.

"Don't be stupid, Ogami. Besides, you forgot to do your own back as well. C'mon, I'll do yours too."

Ugh, that's right. Ogami totally forgot about rubbing his own back with sunscreen. Should he do it now? It's not like he was going to lie on his back now.

"I'll do it later."

"But I'll instantly burn…"

"Later!"

"No! Just rub my back with sunscreen, idiot!"

"Why _me_?"

"Just… _because!"_

Is it Ogami or is Toki seriously turning into a girl? He looked at Toki for a second and noticed his skin was all shiny from the all the sunscreen.  
Well, Toki was right about instantly burning. He had only been under the sun for 10 minutes, and after removing his shirt he had already gained some tan lines. He sighted.

"Alright, fine then!"

Immediately Toki's annoyed expression turned in to a happy one. Slowly he glided from a sitting position on to his stomach, resting his head on his palm while he looked at the raven with a victorious grin, ready to receive a luxurious massage from Ogami.

"Sit up, and stop acting like a slut. It looks gross" Ogami said jaded.

"W-what? Don't call me a slut, you little shit!"

The blonde teen sat up, still with his back towards Ogami. This time with an expression that is a bit less victorious than before.  
It would've been better if Sakura had asked Ogami to do this kind of thing, but like the person Ogami is, he always had difficulties with this type of 'human contact'. He's pretty used to doing these types of things with Sakura, which makes it easier for Ogami. But when he's forced to do this with Toki, it definitely isn't, especially on public places, such as the beach.

But honestly, won't people get the impression that they're _gay_? Just a little tiny bit?

"Toki, why don't you ask those girls that 'like' you so much to do it for you, hm?" Ogami teased as he poured some sunscreen on his hand and smeared it on Toki's back, starting by his shoulder blades.

"They can enjoy the view." Toki said with a grin.

"What view?"

* * *

What does he want to suggest? Hehe

To be continued

I hope you like it :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	3. Sometimes

"Well, ugh, you really are blunt aren't you, Ogami-kun?"

Toki paused for a few seconds, clearly enjoying the feeling of Ogami's big, warm hands on his back. Toki enjoyed this, even if it's Ogami who's rubbing the sunscreen on his practically already half burned skin. That's why Ogami didn't want to do this in the first place. He doesn't like pleasing the shorter teen.  
"Look around you."Toki continued "Girls like watching guys like us rubbing each other's backs. I don't get why though."

As Toki suggested, Ogami looked around for a short while, and here and there he saw a few girls staring at them with a rather shy blush on their cheeks.

Of course Ogami knew why, because_ it's fucking __**gay**_. Girls happen to like gay stuff, and sometimes Toki can act so gay that it's more than obvious that girls like him. Ogami knew Toki isn't really gay, but sometimes… just sometimes.  
Suddenly he came up with an amazing idea how to piss of Toki.

"Hah, they probably just 'like' you so much because you're together with _me_, idiot."

"What!?" …and Toki was pissed, a lot to Ogami's approval.

"Who in fucking Gods name would ever like _you_? You're far not as handsome as I am."

"But you're far not as _smart_ as I am, stupid."

"Like that matters so much!"

Toki isn't much of genius, and Ogami knew that. So confronting him with who's smarter is ideal to break the blonde's fragile ego.

"…I'm done."

Toki felt on his back for a split second, turned around and grabbed the sunscreen from Ogami's hand.  
"Uhm… yeah, thanks." He said while blushing.

Glad that Ogami was finally done with Toki's back and that he had found his sunglasses, he lay down on his sunlounger and enjoyed the feeling of the bright, warm sun on his skin. Ogami was a tired as hell because of the swimming lessons, including Toki's complaining, Yuuki and Sakura's enthusiasm, and Prince her constant scolding on everyone. Heike didn't really bother him, since all he did was just sitting on the side, laughing at the poor swimming skills of his fellow Code:breakers.

But now it was finally over. For once Ogami had the chance to sit back and relax... nobody bothering him...  
Slowly the sound of laughing children faded away. All he felt was a soft summer breeze and the heat of sun on his face...

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Oops, uhm, well, I had another idea for the plot in my head at first. But this is how it turned out.

Next chapter i'll continue to Toki's pov. And yeah... you'll see xD

to be continued.

I hope you liked it!


	4. Blushing

Hey! Sorry! I haven't updated for a while!

But here it is! It's kinda racy. But I hope you'll like it!

This time story continues from Toki's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

Toki looked how Yuuki and Sakura were playing in the water. They were trying to act as a whales by floating around and spitting out a mouthful of water in the air. Sakura was joyfully paddling around with her arms and feet, while Yuuki just floated around as an unmanned dingy, likely spitting the salt water 4 or 5 meters in the air. Toki was surprised that Sakura wasn't around Ogami this time. He expected that she would try another family play with Ogami by playing together in the sea. Oh well…  
Toki felt comfortable on his seat, looking how Sakura and Yuuki were acting as little kids. Right in front of Toki sat Heike, who was reading his porn as usual under a parasol. Meanwhile he also noticed Prince at a jetty fishing, and Shibuya was sitting next to her. She seemed quite frustrated because she hasn't caught anything yet. And Shibuya kept babbling to her.

Toki felt a little upset that Nenene wasn't here, like last time. If she came along, she probably would've played with Yuuki and Sakura, while Toki and Heike kept an eye on her.  
Toki closed his eyes. It wasn't the moment to be thinking of Nenene. He shouldn't get worked up about this. She's doing fine now, he said to himself.

He turned around so he could let his back bronze, but halfway his eyes suddenly fell on a sleeping Ogami. He was lying on his back and his arms were draped over his sunlounger. His sunglasses were slowly falling of his nose and Toki could swear that he saw him drooling a bit. It looks like Ogami really needed this. It was rare to see Ogami so peaceful.  
Toki couldn't help but smile by seeing the boy. He thought Ogami was kinda cute like this.  
Suddenly Toki remembered that Ogami hasn't rubbed his back in with sunscreen yet. And there he was, sleeping with a back completely bared to the hot sun. Normally Toki would just let him burn, but since Ogami was _so _kind to rub Toki's own back, he thought he should make an exception.

Toki stood up and came closer towards the sleeping boy. He gently pushed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ogami!"

But Ogami didn't reply. Instead he just let out a soft 'hngh' and turned around.

"Ogamiiiiii…"

This time the blonde tried to shake him up good until Ogami reacted. For a split second Toki thought he had finally woken up, because he saw Ogami arms moving swiftly in the air. But those arms flew around Toki and before the blonde teen knew it, he was stuck in Ogami's strong hug.

"Hey Ogami, get off! Hey!"

Toki already anticipated why Ogami suddenly got so touchy. He was so used to cuddling Sakura in bed that it actually turned into a reflex for him. Ogami must thought that Toki was Sakura.

Blushing heavily, Toki tried to free himself from Ogami grip.

"Ogami, I. am. not. Sakura! Wake up you idiot!"

The girls that were staring at them last time were now clearly laughing at the two. He even heard one saying: 'They're so cute together! Such a cute couple!'

A… _couple_? So _that_'s why they were staring at us the entire time? Because they thought we were _gay_?

"Ogami, I'm serious, they're thinking wrong shit about us!" Toki was getting really embarrassed.

Before Toki's fist could hit Ogami's chest to get him back to his senses, Ogami's eyes shot open.

His eyes met Toki's, who was still glued to his chest.

"WHAT THE... VDJMLéè§!eçeèzherjih"ç!é§(è!"

He pushed Toki away and stumbled from his sunlounger, completely shocked.

"It wasn't me!" Toki shouted.

"WHY WAS I HUGGING YOU?!"

"I was trying to wake you up and you attacked me in your sleep!"

"I _attacked_ you? "

"You probably thought I was Sakura or something! Only you would hug her like that!"

Toki felt his face turning red.

"Why did wake me up In the first place?" Ogami started to calm down.

To rub your back? Toki, seriously? He thought to himself. The situation was already embarrassing enough.

"Well… I suddenly remembered that you haven't rubbed your back with sunscreen yet, so I was kind enough to remind you of it and help you and stuff, so I could prevent you from getting burned."

He tried to sound as cool as possible but unfortunately he couldn't help but blush. So while he said it he turned around, avoiding eye contact with Ogami and trying to make it look as it doesn't matter.

"Fine, do as you like."

Huh? Toki turned around and suddenly got the sunscreen thrown at his face. He could catch it just in time. He thought Ogami wouldn't let him touch him at all after waking up and finding him in his arms. Instead, Ogami acted all cool and sat on his sunlounger again, with his back towards Toki. Ready to receive a massage from _him_. Toki tried to forget the incident as fast as possible and poured some sunscreen on his hand.

Djeez, Toki stop _blushing_!

* * *

To be continued!

Next chapter will be the last, presumably.

I hope you liked it :)

Please review


	5. All red

**Wow! Finally! How long has it been since I last updated? Since the christmas holidays?**

**(So sorry for the lateness Tezz! I was really busy! Anyway, happy birthday!)**

**This is the last chapter (aaww) It's short and a little rushed, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Now Ogami was really confused. Of all awkward situations he has faced in his life this is absolutely the most awkward... after the sheep costume. Why would Toki suddenly wake him up so he can smear his back with sun block?

'Why the hell did you _have_ to wake me up for this?' Ogami asked annoyed as Toki started to caress his back.

'Dunno, just returning the favor.' The blonde mumbled.  
Toki still hasn't gotten over the shock yet. Why was he so shocked anyway? Why should Toki care so much about Ogami confusing him with Sakura? Shit like that happens sometimes, he calmed himself. No reason to be hysterical.

'Done.' Toki said, mumbling again.

'…Thanks.' Ogami replied as he turned around to snatch the sunscreen from Toki's hand. Suddenly he looked up and stared at Toki's face.

'_What?_' The blonde asked with the lifted eyebrow.

After that remark, without any warning, the raven suddenly pushed the top of the tube against the other boy's forehead.

'W-what are you doing?!' Toki shouted.

'Instead of being so worried about _my_ back, you better should have done enough sun block on your face, idiot.' Ogami stated with a smile.

'Dude, my face is all shiny from the sun block, what're you talking about?'

'Then explain to me why your face is all red.'

After that particular line Toki sat there, completely astonished for a while. After that he quickly pulled himself together and said loudly: 'Trust me, I've put more than enough sun block. My face isn't red.'

'You're a tomato…'

'You're imagining things!'

Ogami was clearly enjoying himself. Pissing of Toki was his ultimate source of relaxation. He was having so much fun that he even decided spray some more sun block on Toki's 'burned' cheeks.

'STOP THAT! B-BAKA!'

As the two boys continued to play, Sakura watched them from distance, with skin wrinkled from the salt water. Next to her Puppy let out a soft bark. Sakura turned around, smiled at the little dog and said: 'Yeah, they really are buddies.'

… But Puppy couldn't help but feel suspicious about the two.

* * *

**I really tried to make it as cute as possible, haha. This was my first tryout on a rather innocent fic concerning Toki and Ogami. **

**I'm more cut out to write M-rated fics to be honest ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic! Hbd Tezz!**

**x**


End file.
